My Choice
by aquinna
Summary: Some of you may know this as Making a Choice, Same Story, New Name, please Read and Review. Logan has to make a choice, stay with the woman he's come to love, and defy his parents, or go the route he's always gone, and please them


Author's Note:

This is my first GG Fiction, I've never shared anything I've written with anyone.

Logan has to make a choice, stay with the woman he's come to love, and defy his parents, or go the route he's always gone, and please them

This, she decided was ridiculous! She was sitting around her mother's house depressed and mopping. He was not going to call, and she wouldn't let herself call him. Getting up from couch where she's been curled up pretending to read Emma all day, she went to change then go see Lane. Rory knew Lane was not working at Luke's that night and Zack had his jam session that night so the two girls could get junk food and a movie and veg out on the couch. Her mother would be at Luke's that night anyway.

Halfway through mocking the Office, 2 bags of twizzlers, 2 bags of popcorn, a bag of M&M's and a six-pack of soda, the doorbell rang.

"Pause it Lane, I don't want to miss anything." Rory said running to the front door, she wasn't paying attention so she nearly had a heart attach when she heard.

"Hello there Ace."

"Logan? What are you doing here?" she said feeling self-conscious in her baggy sweatshirt and ratty sweatpants.

"Hoping to be invited in." Logan said smirking.

"Yeah, sorry, come on in, Lane and I were watching a movie." Rory said stepping aside for Logan to walk in and follow her into her living room, where Lane was cleaning up.

Seeing that her friend was cleaning up, Rory asked, "what are you doing? The movie was only halfway done."

"I didn't realize it was so late. Zach's going to be done soon and we were going to hang out." Lane said pointedly.

Rory luckily was quick on the uptake and realized Lane was vacating for Rory's benefit. "Oh okay. Wait, Lane, this is Logan, Logan this is my best friend Lane." Rory said.

"It's nice to meet you." Lane said shaking Logan's outstretched hand.

"Likewise, I'd love to hear you band sometime, Ace here talks highly of you." Logan said ever the charismatic one.

"Oh, yeah sure. Rory breakfast at Luke's?" Lane said heading toward the door.

"Yeah, see you there." Rory said before Lane left then she turned to Logan.

"So…hello." Rory said sitting down and fiddling with cleaning up all her junk food. "I thought you had a LDB thing this weekend?" she asked.

"We did, I bailed early. When I stopped by your room to say hi, Gellar the Glacier said something about Stars Hollow and slammed the door in my face. I figured I'd see what all the hype was." Logan said.

"So here you are." Rory said quietly.

"So here I am." Logan said sitting down next to Rory in her personal space, making Rory have to catch her breath.

After enjoying having him in her space for a minute Rory caught her breath and jumped up, surprising both herself and Logan, "we can't do this anymore." She said seriously.

"What do you mean? Can't do what?" Logan asked.

"What we do. I can't be that girl that you go to when you're bored. I thought I could, I really did. I wanted that after Dean, but now, now I can't do that Logan." She said seriously. She watched his face closely for signs of what she was saying was affecting him he showed none. 'God ever the Huntzberger! Never show emotion!' she thought to herself.

"So what are you asking?" Logan asked after a minute.

"I'm not asking you of anything. I know you don't do commitment; you don't want _to do_ commitment. I understand that, but I can't _not_ do commitment." Rory said trying to hide the tears that were in the corner of her eyes and the back of her throat.

"Would if I said I want to try?" Logan asked. Rory looked at him confused. "I wasn't bored tonight at the event, I was sullen and mopping. Finn, Colin and Steph sent me away, away to find you." Logan said quietly.

"So you…" she started to say, then started again, "if you feel this way, why have you been ignoring me that last couple of days, the last two weeks really." Rory asked.

"Honestly? You scared the hell out of me. When you said I could have you no strings attached, I was elated, I could have what I wanted and still be a free man, but then I saw you with Robert at Finn's party. I didn't like it; I didn't like it at all." Logan said laughing quietly to himself, "That scared me, I've never been jealous of anyone else before. But when it comes to you Ace, I don't want there to be anyone else." Logan said quietly, not daring to look at her. He'd taken a chance doing this. The last time he'd put his heart on the line, like this it'd ended atrociously.

"I agree, but can you do that? Can you be happy with just me?" Rory asked.

"Ace, when have you ever seen me not get what I wanted?" Logan asked with his signature smirk again.

Rory hit him on his arm, "So we're going to do this?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, we are." Logan said pulling her down into his lap to give her a kiss. Something he'd missed doing in the last two or so weeks. As the kiss became more intense they lay down on the couch, Logan being careful that Rory didn't fall on the floor. After a few minutes, when the need for air became too much, the kiss broke and Logan nuzzled her neck, taking in her sent. Rory stretched much like a cat and smiled into Logan's face. They resituated themselves so that Rory was curled up in his arms, her back against his chest; she smiled as she could feel his heartbeat through her back. "Tell me what's been going on." Logan said quietly. He had missed her these last two or so weeks and everything that usually was occurring in her world. He loved her stories about her mother and the boyfriend. Her stories about Paris, and Lane, he wanted to soak it up.

"Mom and Luke are on again. Grandma came to talk to Luke to tell him he won or something like that, hoping Mom would start coming to Friday night dinners again. He went to her later but not because Grandma came to talk to him. Actually according to what Luke told mom, he was planning to call her anyway, but then when Grandma was talking about how Luke won, it made him realize that Mom wasn't something to be won. Anyway long story short they're back together and really better than before. Less secrets, more truth it's good, they're so happy Logan." Rory said turning to Logan, giving him that million-dollar smile he loves.

"Will we be hearing wedding bells in our near future." Logan asked with his usual sarcastic tone.

"I hope so. They love each other so much." Rory said snuggling into his arms again.

This surprised Logan, he sighed and asked the hard question, "what about your father?" He felt Rory stiffen in his arms.

"What about him?" she asked.

"Do you think your mother will ever forgive him?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. We don't really talk about him. She'll always love him he gave her me. But I don't think she likes him much right now, and I don't know if that will change anytime soon." Rory said quietly.

"What about you?" Logan asked stroking her arm with his thumb before intertwining their fingers.

"I don't know. I guess I always hoped that they'd get back together. I guess everyone kind of holds out that hope in some ways. But God Luke makes her so happy. And my father, he always has some reason or another. I guess I don't trust him that much. Luke, he's been there for so much." Rory said quietly. "Tell me about you. What's happening in the exciting world of Logan Huntzberger?" Rory asked with a smile in her voice.

Logan laughed, "not much. Colin and Steph are still dancing around each other, although I think that if my predictions are correct after last night's event, their dance will be more like a tentative intimate slow dance. Who knows." said Logan laughing.

"And Finn, what's he up too?" Rory asked.

Logan laughed. Rory and Finn had a great friendship. They'd hit it off quickly, which is really one of things that told Logan that Rory was the girl for him and scared the hell out of him too. Finn did not let just anyone into his inner sanctum, and most of the time, Logan and he was sure others were happy about that, but Rory, Finn had taken too right away. "He finally found the redhead with the short name. Eva, she lives on the second floor and she's from L.A. and boy does she have a mouth on her. It's perfect for him." Logan said laughing.

"More than Paris?" Rory asked.

"She'd give the Glacier a run for her money." Logan said laughing.

"Oh poor Finn!" Rory said laughing.

"No, he's loving it." Logan said.

"Good." Rory said snuggling deeper into Logan's arms.

Lorelai came in the next morning around 9 after having breakfast and coffee with Luke. He hadn't had to get up early for a delivery so they'd enjoyed sleeping in, then Luke had made her breakfast. She walked in her house expecting to find a mess of candy and popcorn and Lane and Rory sprawled out on the floor. She did not expect to find the place clean and a wide-awake Logan with a sleeping Rory curled into his arms. She stood there and assessed him for a moment. He kept her eyes the entire time. She nodded at him, to which he smiled then went upstairs to shower and dress for work. By the time she got to the kitchen for her coffee, Rory was still sleeping on the couch and Logan was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee waiting for Lorelai.

They sat for a minute quietly, Lorelai drinking her coffee and assessing him again, and Logan giving her time to formulate her thoughts.

"I have no reason to give you trust." She finally said.

"Your right." He said quietly. Logan knew that she'd be harder to win over. She'd grown up in his world, she'd been burnt more than once by someone just like him.

"But my daughter does trust you, and I guess that's just going to be enough for me. Just know Huntzberger, if you hurt her, there will not be a corner on this planet you could hide that I wouldn't find you and tear you from limb to limb." Lorelai.

"That's why I took so long to make sure myself." Logan said.

"Good. Now about this scaffolding jump." Lorelai said laughing as she put her mug down and leaned over to get the full story from him.

About an hour or so later, Rory walked into the kitchen still mostly asleep to find Lorelai at the kitchen table drinking coffee and Logan as the stove cooking. He looked up smiled at her before handing her a mug of coffee and a good morning kiss. "Morning Ace." He said before going back to his cooking. Rory looked at her mother confused.

"Don't look at me, he makes pancakes almost as good as Luke's but I'll deny it if you tell anyone. I have to head to the Inn. Luke's for dinner?" Lorelai said to her daughter. Rory nodded. "Limo boy, nice to see you again, and dressed no less." Lorelai said smiling before leaving out the back door. Logan laughed as he gave her a good-bye before he went about plating the pancakes he'd made for Rory. She just sat at the table quietly and drank her coffee.

After 15 minutes of silently eating and drinking, Rory looked up and smiled, "you want to stay and have dinner with us?" she asked.

Logan laughed at her, "I would love to Ace, but alas I have a paper to write today, and Finn, Colin and I have some stuff." Logan said stealing a bite of her pancakes to which she frowned.

"So you have to go?" she asked.

"Not right away, but I should be back at school by 2" Logan said.

"So I can show you around town." She asked happily.

"I'm counting on it." Logan said.

Just then Rory jumped up looking crazed, "Lane! I was supposed to meet her for breakfast!" Rory said with a worried tone.

"I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure she assumed you were otherwise occupied. Why don't you shower, you'll show me around town and we'll meet her for lunch." Logan said.

Not even an hour later, a record for Rory they were walking hand in hand down the street toward the town center, tossing barbs back and forth as Rory told Logan about her town and Logan made small comments in the most appropriate places. They had lunch with Lane at Luke's during which Luke sent Logan angry looks.

"Is he always going to look at me like that?" Logan asked in a low voice.

"He once tried to beat Dean up for holding Rory's hand," Lane said in a happy voice keeping a serious voice at Logan's stricken face she and Rory burst into laughter, "it'll take awhile, but you'll be fine." Lane said laughing

"Thanks, that's reassuring." Logan said dryly.

"No problem." Lane said brightly.

After lunch, Logan bid Lane good-bye and tried to get on Luke's good side by going up to him and complementing him on his burger, to an outsider, it looked like it didn't have much effect, Rory could tell it made a difference. The two walked back to Rory's house quietly.

"So I'll see you later?" Logan asked shyly.

"I don't have class until 11 and my article for Doyle is not due till Tuesday, so I think I'll stay here tonight." Rory said. "Lunch at the pub tomorrow, say around 1?" she asked.

"You got it, it'll have to be quick I have a 2 o'clock class." Logan said.

"That's fine, I'm due at the Daily News by then." Rory said.

"Okay, well then I'll see you tomorrow." Logan said looking a little flustered, like he didn't know what to do.

Rory smiled at his cuteness, "Yeah, you'll see me then, I'll call you tonight too." Rory said quietly to which Logan smiled. She kissed him briefly before he climbed in his car and was off.

Chapter 2

Things progressed nicely for them, managing to fall into a routine that worked, between classes, the Daily news and LDB. Much Rory's surprise, not only was her grandfather a member, but her grandmother was as well, making her legacy, thus eligible to join. A fact the boys, Logan and Steph knew and Rory did not. However she found out when she was invited to initiation ceremony on the premise of writing a follow-up article then was asked to join. On a whim she did, and so far has not lived to regret that decision. Logan had become a fixture at Friday night dinners as well. He'd accompanied Rory the first time so that she wouldn't be alone, and after that, he been invited back each week. Lorelai still refused to go. Rory went because it was part of the deal in borrowing the money for Yale, but she still was mad at her grandmother for what she'd done and although their friendship was repairing itself, Rory, knew, she'd always be on the lookout from then on, for any scheming that her grandmother was doing.

It was Friday night; the first week in November, she and Logan were going to dinner then on to a party Finn was hosting.

As Logan drove into the now familiar driveway, he sighed "Jesus." He said to himself. He knew he'd have to introduce Rory to his parents at one point, but he'd wanted to do it on his own terms.

"What? What's the matter?" Rory asked.

"That's my parents car." Logan said quietly.

"As in Mitchum and Shira's car?" Rory asked.

"I believe those are their names." Logan said as he parked his car.

"I thought they were sailing in Greece." Rory said.

"They were, they weren't supposed to get back until just before Thanksgiving. So this should be an interesting night. Before we go in Ace, I haven't told them about you. I haven't talked to them since we've been together. The last time I saw them was at your auction party they left the next day." Logan said.

"You haven't talked to your family in 2 1\2 months?" Rory asked.

"No, I talked to my sister yesterday. I haven't talked to my parents in 2 1\2 months." Logan said. "Let me call Finn quick, I want to let him know we'll probably be later than originally expected." Logan said flipping his phone open.

After quickly checking in, they got out of Logan's car and went to the door, where the maid met them and brought them into parlor where the four adults sat.

"Rory! Logan looked who I had join us." Emily said simply delighted.

"Logan, so nice to see you." Shira Huntzberger said briefly hugging her son.

"Nice to see you Logan," Mitchum said shaking her son's hand.

"Mom, Dad, this is Rory, my girlfriend." Logan said with the fakest smile Rory had ever seen.

"Yes, so we've heard. Imagine my surprise when I hear Emily saying that my son, has a girlfriend today at our DAR meeting,." Shira said a not so subtle dig at her son.

"Yes, well it's s little hard to reach you, when you've been on a yacht for 2 months. I thought you weren't home for another 2 1\2 weeks." Logan said taking the drink Richard offered him and sitting down next Rory, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"They do have phones on the boat Logan. Besides there was a problem in the London office." Mitchum said gruffly.

"So you're off to London?" Logan asked eagerly. If they were going to London, then that meant they wouldn't have to be at dinner at his parents house the next night.

"No, I'm leaving Sunday morning. Which is nice, because it means that you and Rory will be able to join your sister at dinner with us tomorrow night." Mitchum said in a tone that said 'just try to get out of it.'

Logan looked at his girlfriend helplessly, "We'll be there at 7" he said in a sweet voice, which Rory found just a bit creepy. Dinner, considering the situation, was not as painful as it could have been, although it was quite a bit longer than normal Friday nights. The couple were finally able to leave around 10 with promises to be at the Huntzberger mansion at 7 the next night

"I'm exhausted," Rory said as she fell into the passenger seat of Logan's car.

"I promised Finn we'd be there tonight, do you mind? I know it's late and you have that paper to write tomorrow., but it's the first party he's officially hosting with Eva and he's nervous I promise just like an hour or so." Logan asked his girlfriend as he drove back to New Haven.

"No it's fine, I ran into Eva yesterday and she was equally nervous. It'd be good for us to be there." Rory said quietly resting her eyes for the drive back to school before she had to be "on" again.

"Ace, ace wake up." Logan said to his girlfriend.

"Uh?" Rory said disoriented.

"Go back to your dorm and sleep, Finn and Eva will understand." Logan said walking her toward her dorm.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll crash in my room, I don't want to wake you up. You want to meet up for lunch?" Logan asked as they reached her door.

"Yeah, I'll be in the library or at the Daily News, just call me." Rory said still mostly asleep.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, sleep tight." Logan said kissing her softly. He didn't even want to touch the subject of his parents tonight.

"Okay, tell Finn and Eva I'm sorry I'll make it up to them." Rory said.

"No worries." Logan said kissing her once again before leaving her.

"Huntzberger where have you been?" Finn asked accosting his best friend as Logan walked into his suite. "And where's the girl?" Finn asked referring to Rory.

"The girl? _Rory_, "Logan said emphasizing her name, "is asleep in bed. And the reason I was late? Mitchum and Shira showed up at Emily's Friday night dinner. Don't you listen to your messages? Apparently the Greek islands didn't hold a candle to trouble in London and DAR meetings in Hartford, and when dear old Emily mentioned Rory and I, Shira invited herself and Mitchum to dinner, and the best part is that we get to rehash the entire night sans Richard and Emily, plus Honor and Josh tomorrow night at casa la Huntzberger." Logan said flopping on the couch.

"Get this man a drink" Finn said looking some random LDB member before flopping down next to his best mate, and Eva joining him on his lap.

"And Reporter girl?" Finn asked. What amazed Logan the most was that in the nearly three months that he'd been dating her, he didn't think he'd heard Finn refer to her by name more than a dozen times, he always had one name or another for her, but rarely her given name.

"Had two exams and an article due today before dinner from hell and has two papers to write and an exam to study for tomorrow." Logan said. "she's sleeping."

"Oh, well, we'll deal with that later, you my friend need some more alcohol." Finn said getting up and seating Eva on the couch to get his friend more alcohol.

"I don't think he's noticed that I haven't finished my first one." Logan said to Eva.

"He's not so quick on the uptake." Eva said looking at her boyfriend with loving eyes.

"Ace, did make sure that I apologize to you. She really did want to come, she was just already asleep not five minutes after we left Richard and Emily's" Logan said.

"No worries, I have a feeling this is not the last party he and I will host." Eva said with a smile.

Logan regarded her quietly for a minute, "no I don't think it is either."

Logan stayed up for a while visiting with Finn and Eva, Colin and Steph and a couple of other members of the LDB before deciding that he was not going to get any sleep if he stayed there tonight, and he really needed some, so after grabbing a few things he headed to Rory's room and let himself in quietly, she'd given him a key about 2 weeks before, for this exact reason.

"mmm Logan?" she said still asleep when he crawled into bed with her.

"I sure as hell hope there's no one else crawling into your bed at 2:30 in the morning." Logan said kissing her briefly.

"I thought you were hanging with them tonight?" Rory said still asleep and curling into his arms.

"Change of plans Ace. Go back to sleep." Logan said feeling sleep pull at his eyes as well.

"Okay" Rory said

Rory woke up at 9am to find her room empty, she was really confused cause she really did think that Logan had come to her room in the middle of the night, maybe she'd dreamed that as she rolled over to check her phone for messages only to find a note from Logan.

Ace 

Sorry I couldn't stay, had some stuff come up, thanks for letting me crash last night. Don't worry Finn and Eva aren't mad you bailed last night, to be honest they probably bailed themselves shortly after I did. I have to cancel lunch; Finn's flipping about something. I will pick you for dinner at 6:00

_-LH_

Rory smiled to herself before lying down again. She finally got herself up and out of bed and ready to head to the library at 10:30 after a stop for some cereal at the dining hall and two or three cups of coffee at the kiosk. She worked diligently on her papers and preparing her notes for her upcoming test, only taking short breaks to get herself more coffee. By 4 she was as prepared as she was gunna get, her papers were written and baring an edit from Logan ready to hand in. She headed back to her room to get ready for dinner at the Huntzberger's, a dinner she really didn't want to attend. She and Logan had had plans to have a quiet evening just the two of them. Something they rarely did given their involvement with the paper, school and the LDB. She was surprisingly not nervous however, a feeling she didn't really understand, a feeling she decided was the result of really taking the time to get to know him these last few months and the realization that his parents opinion of her really didn't matter to him so she decided that it shouldn't bother her either.

Chapter 3

It took her less time to get ready so she relaxed on her couch with a good book and waited for Logan to show up. He showed up around 5:30.

"Come in," Rory called out knowing it was Logan and didn't want to get up.

"Hey." Logan said coming in and sitting on the couch pulling her into his arms.

"Hey" Rory said smiling and kissing him briefly as to not mess her make-up.

"Sorry to skip out on you today." Logan said quietly. He'd purposely come early so that they could spend at least a little time just the two of them before dinner tonight. Logan had a sinking feeling that tonight was not going to be as civil as it had been the night before. Mitchum and Shira had been guests in another person's house, they behaved, and tonight they were on their own turf and that made Logan nervous. He'd left early this morning to have breakfast with his father to try and feel him out about tonight, he had gotten nowhere with that. Then he'd had to go and deal with Finn who was having a freak out after telling Eva he loved her the night before.

"It's okay, how's Finn?" Rory asked laughing briefly.

"Okay. How was your day?" Logan asked. He didn't want to talk about Finn. He didn't want to talk about anything; he just wanted to sit with her in his arms, forever if they had it, but since they didn't, these twenty minutes would do.

"Mm, better now." Rory said feeling the same way, just twenty minutes with him, in the quiet was what she needed. They sat not speaking, Logan interlocking her right hand with his own. Rory held them up, to look at their hands intertwined. She liked the look of that, almost as much as she liked the feel.

Finally after putting off as much as possible Logan sighed, "we need to go if we're going to be on time." Logan said quietly.

"Okay." Rory said quietly, not letting go of his hand. For some reason, right now she needed to have that contact with him. They walked to his car quietly, with Logan's arm around her waist, holding her close, like a life preserver, although he tried to remain calm, he did not want to worry Rory unnecessarily.

They arrived just as Honor and Josh were ringing the doorbell, which Logan was thankful for, it made the first part of the evening easier. All attention would not be put solely on himself and Rory, although he knew that later on, that would be the case.

By the time dinner was announced, Shira and Mitchum had finished quizzing Honor and Josh about the current events of their lives, which told Logan that he and Rory were in for it at dinner. And wouldn't you bet before the first course was even set down the interrogation started. Rory, however held her own, answering all their questions, honestly and diplomatically, Logan could tell she'd tensed a few times, but for the most part he was pleased with how the evening was going, and was starting to thing he'd worried unnecessarily. He shouldn't have been so quick to judge, shit hit the fan at dessert.

"Rory, dear you seem like a great girl really, but my question is, with all you have planned in your bright future, how do plan on being the wife that Logan's going to need once he takes over for his father?" Shira asked bluntly.

Rory did a very nice job of concealing her chocking of her coffee, " I'm not sure I know what you mean, Mrs. Huntzberger." Rory said.

"Well you've just described how your dream is to be an international journalist, which I commend you for, I've read some of your stuff in the Yale Daily looking for pieces Logan's supposed to have written, it very well done. However I don't know how you'll have time for all the social obligations you'll have to fulfill as Logan's wife if you're off reporting on wars in a foreign nations, and what about your children?" Shira asked.

"Mom! We've only been dating for 3 months!" Logan said burying his face in his hands.

"Logan, you're mother has a point, you'll be taking over upon graduation, and you'll need a wife that's prepared to participate in the social activities that goes along with that. Rory are you prepared to do all that?" Mitchum asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger, I can barely keep track of a plant, I don't think I'd do well to keep track of Logan's social calendar. But if the time comes when we choose to marry, I'm sure our love for each other will let us work out a necessary arrangement but as Logan said we've only been dating a short while, I don't think marriage is on either of our minds." Rory said quietly.

"Well I amazed, you actually believe that! The thing is I don't believe it, considering no one dates a Huntzberger without having a drawn out plan of how to get him to marry her." Shira said a bit disdainful.

"Well then you've mistaken me for someone else because when I first met your son I thought he was a spoiled, elitist snob." Rory said bluntly. "He's managed to prove me wrong, you however have not. Logan, if I may have your keys I think I'll just wait in the car." Rory said biting the inside of her lip so she wouldn't cry.

Logan didn't know what to do. He stood and gave her his keys, trying to catch her eye, it didn't work. "I'll be out in a minute." Logan said Rory didn't answer.

Once Rory had left and it was just his family, Logan lost it. "I used to be able to laugh off your interrogations of the girls I brought to events, it didn't matter if you disapproved; _I_ wasn't going to be with them long anyway. This time you've gone way to far, and I care more than you probably know. _If_ we were to marry, Rory would be free to do whatever the hell she wanted, if it meant I had to live in wherever she were working I would go. That's what husbands and wives do for each other, they compromise, I know that's a foreign concept to you dad, doing something for your wife, but we men nowadays like our wives to be more than just beautiful party planners with deep pockets." Logan said with clenched teeth.

"Logan…" Mitchum started to say

"Don't even try." Logan said. "Honor, Josh, nice to see you again, give me a call we'll have drinks" Logan said standing and indicating to the maid to get his coat.

He found Rory sitting in the passenger seat of his car quietly, her hands clasped in her lap, staring off into space.

"Ace?" Logan asked.

"I'd like to go home please." Rory said not looking at him.

"I'll have us back at Yale in 20 minutes." Logan said starting his car.

"I meant to Stars Hallow." Rory said.

Chapter 4

"_I'll have us back at Yale in 20 minutes." Logan said starting his car._

"_I meant to Stars Hallow." Rory said._

'Shit' Logan thought himself. "Okay, do you want to stop and get some clothes?" he asked.

"No I'll just borrow some of mom's." Rory said making it clear he was not going to be asked to stay as she maid no mention of him getting his clothes.

"Okay." Logan said. The ride to Stars Hallow was silent. Rory was curled up in the passenger seat facing the window and trying not to break down in tears. Logan kept his eyes on the road mostly, he would look over to check on her every couple of minutes, but he was so stressed and worried he concentrated on driving, mostly as to not kill them before they arrived at her house.

Rory didn't even invite him in, she just looked at him thoughtfully and said, "I'll see you later" and got out of the car. Logan sat there for a moment before pulling out of the driveway. He didn't want to go back to school just yet, so he parked his car by the square and walked around, he wound up sitting in the gazebo staring off into space. He had no idea was time it was but, he imagined pretty late. He didn't care. He didn't even notice Lorelai until she sat down next to him.

"So is there a reason why you're sitting in my town's gazebo at 3:30 in the morning, sans my daughter who happens to be your girlfriend, looking like a five-year-old whose puppy just got shot?" Lorelai asked. She'd gotten up to get something to drink and had seen him out the window of Luke's apartment.

"My parents are going to make me loose the one thing that was going to make taking over for my father bearable." Logan said quietly.

"I thought you said they were in Greece, did you call them and tell them about her?" Lorelai asked knowing he was talking about Rory.

"They came home. They were at Friday dinner last night. Mom ran into Emily at a DAR meeting. We went to dinner at the house tonight." Logan said quietly, not daring to look at her, he knew that if he saw her face he'd loose it.

"And Rory said she didn't want date you anymore?" Lorelai asked, thinking 'my daughter is stupid'

"Well no." Logan said simply

"What did she say?"

"We got in the car, she said 'I want to go home' then when I got to your house, she looked at me, said 'I'll see you later' and then went into the house, nothing else." Logan said quietly.

Lorelai sat silently for a minute thinking about what to say. "And now you think she's not going to stick around?" She asked.

"Why would she, my parents are psychotic, if I were her I'd be long gone." Logan said.

"Really?" Lorelai asked surprised. "You don't strike me as the type of person who'd run when a little scared." Lorelai said.

"They were terrible." Logan said looking at Lorelai.

"They usually are." Lorelai said agreeing with him.

"How can I ask her to involve herself with that?" Logan asked.

"I thought you were asking her to involve herself with you?" Lorelai asked.

"I am. But with me comes them." Logan said.

"Only if you let it be that way." Lorelai said.

Logan said quietly for a moment. "My brain is tired."

Lorelai pulled a key out of her pocket. "Here, go to the inn, it's full but there's a pull-out couch in my office, crash there. I'll meet you there for breakfast around 9. We'll work it out." Lorelai said handing Logan the keys.

"I should probably just drive back to school. She doesn't want to see me again. " Logan said more to himself than Lorelai

"You know that 's not true. She's just shaken give her the night. Plus you should not be driving right now. Just go sleep. We'll get it all worked out in the morning." Lorelai.

Logan studied this woman for a moment. She grew up in his world, and yet all her mannerisms and the way she acted and her values, they were nothing like what he grew up with, he, not for the first time, wished Lorelai were his own mother. Of course that would make dating Rory impossible, yet she amazed him over and over and he was so thankful he had her in his life.

"Thank you." Logan said hugging Lorelai, taking her by surprise, which she covered easily.

"No need. I was wary of you in the beginning we both know that, but you love Rory, I can see it in everything you do for her, especially the way talk about her. Why wouldn't I help the man who loves my daughter and makes her feel loved?" Lorelai asked.

Logan just hugged her again and headed off toward the inn. He knew he wouldn't sleep much tonight but at least he could lay down, and Lorelai was right, driving back to Yale, would be a death wish. Logan didn't fall asleep until nearly 8am, an hour from when he was supposed to meet Lorelai, he thought vaguely of setting an alarm but he was to tired to deal with it. Lorelai knew where he was.

Chapter 5

Lorelai was sitting at the counter in Luke's drinking coffee and bugging her man when Rory came in looking not great.

"Hey sweetums." Lorelai said in especially giddy mood. Luke quietly poured her a mug of coffee.

"Ugh." Rory replied not saying much just sitting down and burying herself in her bowl of coffee.

"It went that badly?" Lorelai asked pretending that she didn't know Logan was sleeping in her office at this very moment.

"Don't want to talk about it." Rory said in a monotone.

"Okay, good then you can come to the inn and help with something." Lorelai said swinging off her stool. She leaned over the counter and quickly pecked Luke on the mouth, "She'll bring the bowl back later." She said Rory pulling her off her own stool and heading for the door. Rory didn't have a chance to protest.

After Five minutes of walking in silence toward the inn they arrived, Lorelai veered toward the kitchen.

"Head into my office, I'll be there in a minute, I need more coffee and to see Sookie." Lorelai said.

Rory again grunted. She went into her mom's office and flopped on the couch, not looking where she was going, she was not expecting someone to be on it, much less Logan, she screamed really loudly. Logan had been so tired the night before, he hadn't bothered to pull the sofa into a bed.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked after catching her breath.

"Lorelai saw me at the Gazebo last night, she told me to sleep here so I wouldn't kill myself driving back to Yale." Logan said quietly.

"What were you doing the Gazebo at…" Rory had to think about what time she'd gotten home the previous evening.

"12:30" Logan said supplying the time for her. "I couldn't bring myself to leave. I knew you didn't want me around, and I started to head back to school, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. I sat there till Lorelai saw me out Luke's window." Logan said.

"I wanted you around, I just didn't think you wanted to be near me." Rory said looking at Logan, "I was trying to give you an out"

"Well next time, ask, I didn't want an out Ace" Logan said firmly grabbing her hand.

"You heard what they said about me, Logan." Rory said quietly looking at their hand inter-locked, 'they fit so nicely' she thought to herself.

"Yes, but you didn't hear what I had to say to them. I love you Rory, I told them that and a lot more." Logan said.

"It still doesn't change the fact she's right Logan, I'm not the type of women that's going to want to be on a thousand boards for charities, I won't be going to every DAR meeting at the club." Rory said.

"Thank God for that. Ace, your mom made a good point last night, when I was convinced you were leaving me. She said you're not dating my parents you're dating me. I know that last night was scary and hurtful and mean and I'm sorry, but I realized something last night sitting in that Gazebo and later while lying here, I'm not giving you up, not matter what my parents say. Maybe we won't work out, I hope to god that's not the case, but if it happens well then fine, we'll know it's on our backs, and not my parents because they thought you couldn't throw a sufficient party." Logan said looking at her.

Rory didn't know what to say too that. It was what she wanted to hear; she had no argument, so just curled into his arms and promptly fell asleep. She hadn't slept the night before and despite the two cups of coffee this morning she was tired.

Logan sat back into the couch dozing, as Rory slept in his arms. A couple of minutes went by when Lorelai peeked her head in.

"All clear?" She asked in a whisper

"All clear" Logan said looking down at Rory then up to her mother. "I think I'll let her rest for a little while longer then head out she has an article due early tomorrow morning as well as a test, she'll want to study." Logan said.

"Okay, well I have to run an errand. Why don't you two come for dinner sometime this week or next weekend?" Lorelai said.

"Okay, I'll get back to you. I'm pretty busy with some stuff this week, but I'll send Rory if I can't join." Logan said.

"Oh, thank you for letting me see my daughter, I appreciate it." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"No problem, I aim to please." Logan said smirking.

Chapter 6

A/N: sorry it's so short, I'm a little stumped right now. If people have suggestions by all means please send them my way.

Logan and Rory hung around Stars Hallow for the day enjoying the time spent away from Yale and all the stress related to being in school. Rory decided to ignore the fact she had a test and an article due the next day. They had lunch with Lorelai and Sookie and took a walk out by the small lake behind the dragonfly. They left around 5 realizing that as much as they'd love to stay they had things they needed to do back at school. So after having early dinner with Lorelai and Luke at Luke's they headed back to school. Logan dropped Rory at her dorm room with promises of being back later before heading back to his dorm.

"Finn, Colin…!" Logan said walking into their common room he didn't get very far.

"I hope you don't mind, but I gave them money for the pub and asked them to please give us a moment, to discuss the situation in private." Mitchum Huntzberger said sitting on Logan's couch looking quite comfortable.

"I do mind dad, what are you doing here? Don't you think we said enough last night?" Logan said standing in front of his father ready to do battle.

"Oh you said plenty last night trust me, I however, am just getting started. You see Logan what you fail to realize is that I am a very powerful person; I can make things happen without anyone tracing it back to me. I don't think you're little girlfriend would be to happy if say her mother's life's work went down the drain, or she all of sudden lost her position on the Yale Daily News?" Mitchum said.

"So now you're threatening me? You're telling me you'd destroy something Lorelai worked years to get because I'm in love with her daughter and I'm not willing to give her up? Go ahead dad; I'd like to see you do it. Because what you don't realize is that the minute you start messing with Rory Gilmore, you start messing with a lot more that just her and Lorelai. I wondered if there would ever be a person I'd be willing to give up everything in my life for. To be honest I couldn't ever imagine giving it all up. Until now, you don't want Rory around, fine, she won't be around, but neither will I. You try to explain that to Mom and all your little society friends." Logan said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have an article to write as well as a paper and an exam to study for." Logan said holding the door open for his father.

Mitchum didn't say anything, just gave his son a look and left. Logan had no idea if he'd try to do something. He just wanted him gone right now. He'd deal with everything in the morning. At that moment he wanted to get his work done so he could go back to Rory's and crawl into bed with her and sleep.

Chapter 7

Logan finally got his work done around 11:30, he really wanted to go to Rory's but he didn't want to disturb her. He was contemplating going over there when he got a instant message from her.

YDNGIRL: Hey

HUNTZBOY#1: Hey

YDNGIRL: How goes the work?

HUNTZBOY#1: Just about done, you?

YDNGIRL: UGG I have to finish my article for Doyle, you going to come over here to sleep?

HUNTZBOY: I was thinking about it.

YDNGIRL: Don't think just come over. I'll be up, but you asleep in my bed will be a motivator to get my article done.

HUNTZBOY#1: Okay, Finn and Colin just walked in, so let me catch up with them then I'll be over, by then maybe you'll be done as well.

YDNGIRL: Hopefully. See you in a while.

HUNTZBOY#1: Yup. Over and OUT

YDNGIRL#1: All clear.

Logan signed off, printed his papers and articles and shut his computer off before going out to join his friends, who were looking like they were about to pop if they didn't find out what was going on.

"We came back because we though either we could brake up the fight, or clean up the blood before the police get here." Finn said handing Logan a drink, which he drank before answering his friend.

"Thanks, he'd been gone for a while. No blood shed, close but maybe next time." Logan said sitting on their couch.

"So what was that about? And where were you? We waited for you last night before assuming you and reporter girl headed to the Hallow." Colin said referring to Rory and Stars Hallow.

"Dude, I knew it was going to be bad, but it went into another realm of bad. Rory left, I yelled, then I took her home, dropped her off and fell asleep in the Gazebo. Lorelai found me and had me sleep at the inn. Ace and I worked it out this morning. Then I come back to find him here. By the way thanks for the warning," Logan said glaring at his friends, who looked at him helplessly. "he basically said if I didn't dump her he'd screw over Ace _and_ Lorelai, I told him that he could go ahead and try but he'd regret it, that I'd leave and never look back." Logan said in one big breath.

"You said you'd leave 500 million for this girl?" Finn asked to make it clear.

"Yup." Logan said.

"And you would?" Colin asked

Logan looked at him with that looked that said 'does it look like I'm kidding'

"Wow, Mate what did Old man Huntzberger do?" Finn asked

"He sputtered for a moment then left when I told him I had two articles to write as well as a paper and an exam to study for." Logan said smiling.

"You wrote a paper?" Colin asked surprised.

"Yes, I had nothing better to do. Doyle is going to have a coronary when he sees what I wrote." Logan said looking rather gleeful.

"Wow, that shit is heavy." Colin said leaning back and drinking his scotch.

"Don't have to tell me. Sorry about him kicking you two out." Logan said.

"He gave us 200 dollars to spend at the pub don't have to be sorry." Finn said smiling at his best friend through his drunk, foggy brain.

"Okay, well I'm gunna head over to Ace's I'll see you two for lunch?" Logan asked standing and grabbing his coat. Logan, Finn, Colin and Steph met for LDB meeting every Monday for lunch to discuss upcoming events. They all had a seminar together on Monday's so it was a good cover.

"Sure thing." Colin said quietly checking his watch.

"Say hi to steph for me." Logan said smirking at Colin, who looked up embarrassed as he left.

Logan has to make a choice, stay with the woman he's come to love, and defy his parents, or go the route he's always gone, and please them

Chapter 8

No more mention of Mitchum's threat or their horrible night at the Huntzberger house was made after that weekend. They went about their lives as they had before Logan's parents returned. Thanksgiving was taken at the Dragonfly with Logan in attendance and then at Emily and Richard's as well. Logan went to his own parents for their dinner only because Honor had called and begged him to, while Rory went to her grandparents. Then they buckled down for the last weeks of the semester. Both Logan and Rory had a tough exam schedule this semester so they spent more time in the library than Logan had probably spent in his first two years combined.

Logan attended his family's Christmas party with Rory as his date then he spent the rest of the vacation with Rory. They spent the holiday in Stars Hallow with Lorelai and Luke and Jess and his girlfriend. Rory and Logan flew to Aspen to join Steph, Colin, Finn, Eva and a bunch of the LDB crowd for New Years. Logan assured Rory that she would not be required nor expected to partake in anything remotely physical if she did not want to, despite Aspen being known for it's skiing. While Logan was off skiing during the day, Rory would curl up on the couch in the large house the three couples had rented together, and read in front of the fire. Eva, another avid non-sportsperson often joined her. They'd sit talking and laughing for hours before the boys and Steph would come back from the mountain and they'd all get in the hot tub for an afternoon soak. Before going out on the town for dinner and partying.

Throughout the week, Logan would leave tasks for Rory to complete in preparation for their LDB event the following weekend. Because she was the newest initiate, she was required to do a lot of the menial work that coincidently had fallen on Eva before her. She'd been initiated the previous spring and so she understood what Rory was going through, although she couldn't help, that was against Brigade rules.

The event, a new years bash went off better than any of the members had expected they all decided that it had been the best New Years in recent memory and decided a lot of that was due in part to Rory, who upon assignment, decided that some of their plans needed a little tweaking. She took the liberty of changing things that needed changing with out consulting anyone, and while she wondered if this would offend the three musketeers, she decided that she'd been accepted for a reason, and trusted with the responsibility to get this done, so she went ahead with it.

Chapter 9

The flight back to school was quiet. Everyone was tired from all their partying, as well as a little sad to be having to go back to school to actual work. Rory however, was somewhat excited about the prospect of new classes and new articles; she kept that to herself though.

Back at Yale, Rory dropped her stuff off at her room then headed to the boy's room. She'd unpack and organize in the morning. Tonight all she wanted to do was go to sleep. When she got to their room though she could tell that she'd be doing anything but sleeping their common room and Logan's bedroom was completely bare. The three of them were sitting on the floor, Colin looking quite worried and a little sad, Finn looked really perplexed, and Logan looked like he was planning.

"Um…" Rory said.

"I'll explain in a minute. Was Gellar and Doyle in your room?" Logan asked.

"Yes, they were watching a movie." Rory said.

"Okay, call them and have them come over." Logan said with a look on his face, that none of them had ever seen on his face before. Rory quietly got her phone out and called her roommate and boyfriend. It took her five minutes to convince them to come but finally they relented and said they'd be right over. Once she closed her phone she looked at Logan.

"I know, I know, just let me deal with one thing at a time." Logan said sitting Indian style on the floor, writing a list of stuff that had to be delt with. He'd had a feeling he'd be coming back to this. He knew that this was the conniving way his father worked. Let him have the time of his life just so he could come back and be slammed by this. Except Mitchum was expecting him to dump Rory once Logan saw his father was serious about Rory and what would happen if he did not dump her. However thankfully Mitchum had decided not to go after Rory and Lorelai, but his own son. Logan could deal with this. If his father had starting making trouble for Rory and her mom, he might have lost any calm he had and gone over to his parent's house and killed his father himself. Well Mitchum was wrong, if he wanted to fight fire with fire, Mitchum hadn't seen anything yet. About five minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Logan called out

The door opened and in walked Paris and Doyle; Paris was in the process of saying something when she noticed the bare common room and upon glance into Logan's bedroom, a bare room as well. "What the hell is going on here?" she asked.

"Hi, Paris I hope your Christmas and New Years were well. I actually need to talk to Doyle, but I figured you'd insist on coming to so, I had Ace invite you both, so if you'd just be quiet. Please sit" Logan said looking so serious, Paris shut up and sat down, as did Doyle.

Logan looked at Doyle, "As you can see my parents took my furniture, and I'm sure if I go to an ATM I'll find that my accounts are frozen. If I go to buy something my credit cards will be rejected. I don't particularly want to tell you the whole story, but to clear things up, they're trying to get me to dump Rory, and I'm not going to do it. What I do need is a full time writing assignment at the paper. I promise that I won't mess around there, and what your word says goes." Logan said looking at Doyle with that look again.

Doyle sat stock still for about five minutes before he spoke, "I can't give you your own byline, I have none left to give, but I can put you on current news, the person there is an idiot and needs all the help he can get." Doyle said.

Logan looked relieved " thank you, I appreciate, I'll be there first thing Monday morning. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other stuff to deal with." Logan said effectively dismissed them. They all stood up and Logan walked them to the door.

Paris paused at the door, "you know Huntzberger; you continually surprise me. If you need anything, let me know." Paris said before she and Doyle left.

Logan thanked her and shut the door before looking back at his roommates and Rory. "Colin, Finn, make a list of everything that you can think of that they took of yours. Make sure it's actually yours, no taking ownership just to get it back, if it's mine, they paid for it and at this point I don't want it. Rory, my room if you don't mind." Logan said walking into his room.

Rory looked at Coin and Finn before walking into his room. The door shut quickly behind her and before she knew what was going on, she had an armful of Logan. She didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything she just held him in her arms, which is what she guessed he needed right now.

After about ten minutes he seemed to calm down so Rory slowly pulled away from him. She looked around his room. The entire thing was empty save for a mattress, a chair and a desk with a lamp (all obviously college issued). Gone was everything else, including his computer? Jeez, these people were crazy she thought to herself. She pulled him over to the bare mattress and the sat down on it. Rory sat quietly; Logan was obviously gathering his thoughts.

"They think that I'll fold, that I won't be able to live without it all." He said quietly. He looked at her, "I will be able to do this. I think I have to do this, no matter what." Logan said.

"What ever you need me to do, I'll do." Rory said quietly holding his hand.

"So you're not going to dump me now that I'm in the poor house?" Logan said as a joke, although Rory could detect a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"I seem to remember me holding it against you in the beginning that you were rich. No I'm not going to hold it against you. You seem to have a plan somewhat formulated, care to share?" Rory asked.

"Some of the things that they took were purchased with my own money, including my car." He said.

"They took your car?" Rory asked.

"Rory, they took all my clothes, what makes you think they didn't take my Porsche?" Logan asked.

She groaned, "Good point. You know I think your father is much more of a butt-faced miscreant than you ever were, at this point." Rory said looking at Logan seriously.

He smiled for the first time in 2 hours, she hadn't said it in order to get him to, but it was an added bonus.

"I couldn't agree with you more. So my plan, I take my classes seriously, not that I ever really slacked before, I more gave that impression, not now. I don't go out all the time. I write for the paper and build my own resume so that when I graduate next year I'll be able to get my own job. I sell my car. With the money, I can buy a cheaper one and have money to buy myself some more clothes. I for once in my life, live off myself, with a budget, no more calling dad's accountant when I need money." Logan said.

"Logan, you're not going to do anything? At all?" Rory asked. "I mean don't get me wrong, I am very proud of you, your plan sounds great. But don't you think that your parents deserve something done to them?" Rory asked incredulous.

"Oh don't worry. I turned 21 last year Ace, they seem to forget that although they are denying me the inheritance of the company at this point, they can not deny me what is already mine, which if I remember correctly, is about 100 million dollars and 20 of any company revenue. I just have to go about it in the right way. I can't do that right now. They'll spend the next 6 months or so, counting the days, until I coming crawling back to them asking for my life back, saying I've dumped you. Just when they realize what they've done, I'll hit them with the news that they have stolen from me." Logan said.

"You thought all of this up tonight?" Rory asked amazed.

"Some of it, but I've always had contingency plans for if my father decides I don't deserve to inherit the company and all that it's worth. I get another 50 million at 25 and 100 more million at 30. I'll be fine." Logan said. "My father seems to be under the impression I need him. Well he's wrong. I'm quite a good writer; I can get my own job. Now, there is one serious thing that I wouldn't count out. I doubt he'll do it, cause he knows I'd bury him, but you need to know." Logan said.

"What?" Rory asked.

"After Thanksgiving last fall, he came to me, saying if I didn't dump you, that you and your mother may start to have a few problems. I told him in no uncertain terms that despite the fact your mother and grandparents do not get along, if they found out he was messing with you or her he'd regret it. I don't think he realizes that Richards' company insures nearly all the building that his papers are based in. an oversight on his part. As he'd yet to pull the contracts You have to promise me though, any little thing that seems fishy to you and your mother, you'll tell me, right away, when it comes to these things they need to be delt with quickly." Logan said.

"I promise. Have I told you how much I love you?" Rory said after pausing for a moment. "You could have said screw this, she's not worth it, and instead you didn't balk for a minute." Rory said.

"I love you too. Rory, you are entirely worth giving up everything for, trust me, but to be honest it's more than that. I won't have to answer to them anymore. I can live my life, how _I_ want to, and not have to worry what they think about it." Logan said. "Now, would you mind if we head back to your room for the night, I know that you at least have a bed with sheet on it. Also I know that they're a couple of sets of my clothes at your room I'll at least be able to change in the morning into clean clothes, all my clothes from Aspen are dirty." Logan said standing and pulling Rory up with him.

"Sounds fine to me" Rory said following Logan into the common room where they found Finn pulling a large television in to the common room muttering to himself.

"Tell your stupid arse parents to give me back my plasma TV, they can have this piece of shit, you call a TV." Finn said looking quite petulant.

"Forgive him, your parents cleared out the bar, all the contents of which were bought with my money, December was my alcohol month." Colin said looking at his list. "Beside that there a few books some other stuff, here" Colin said handing his list to Logan.

"Finn, anything else beside the TV, which I will get back tomorrow." Logan asked looking at Colin's list.

"Yeah they took the quilt my grandmother sent me, I'd like it back, as well as my computer." Finn said handing Logan the list he'd made

"They took your computer?" Logan said glancing in his room his computer was sitting on his desk still in it's original packaging.

"They took my lab-top which was in the couch." Finn said.

"Finn, what was your…Never mind, I have the lists, I'll call Frank in the morning he'll deal with it. You'll have the stuff by tomorrow afternoon. I am going to stay at Rory's until I can get the college to deliver me a bed and such. If you need me call me on…Wait a second." Logan said pulling his phone out and opening it and tried to dial a number. "Fucking piece of shit, call me at Rory's I'll have a new cell tomorrow it will be the same number." Logan said. He was starting to get a little annoyed, not the thought of having to pay for it, more for the fact that this was all going to be a logistical nightmare, he was suddenly very glad that Rory had insisted coming back 4 days before classes to get settled.

"Okay, I'm going to take him and give me him some alcohol at the pub, if you need us, you know how to reach us." Colin said pulling Finn out the door, who was spitting rapid fire Australian slang, most presumably about Logan's parents.

Logan and Rory stood and listened for a moment and then headed for her room to sleep.

Chapter 10

Logan was doing surprisingly well given his income had all been but demolished. He'd gotten a healthy amount for his Porsche, and had convinced his parents that having his computer back was part of being in school so he hadn't had a to buy another, so that had saved him a couple of thousand dollars.

Rory had taken him shopping at a mall for clothes which had been an amusing experience for all involved considering Finn and Colin had decided to tag along on excursion, considering none of them had ever been in a mall, much less bought anything. Lorelai would check in from time to time, then just decided to come when it sounded as if Rory needed major back up. Shopping for clothes had been one thing, but when Finn had whined that he was hungry, the foray into the food court had been like taking 3 Aliens to planet earth. Logan had gotten Chinese, and was completely offended that he'd had to serve himself; the plate had been Styrofoam and the silverware plastic; Lorelai was laughing so hard, she could barely eat. Finn had gotten Taco Bell, which he thought was very "hip" of him and Colin had gotten a dry turkey and cheese on whole wheat with one tomato at subway. Trust Colin to be safe and boring. Nonetheless the day had gone well, Logan was amazed by the fact he'd gotten himself an entire wardrobe with the budget of 1000 he'd given himself. He'd figured he'd get a sweater, a pair of pants, a t-shirt or two. Who knew that you could get clothes so cheaply, he'd asked Rory at one point. She's laughed and smiled at him. Granted the boy did now look like a walking talking Abercrombie add but given a choice between Abercrombie and Pac Sun, Rory decided that Abercrombie was better. They'd hit Bloomingdales and gotten one or two pieces of Armani, just so he wouldn't go through withdrawal and gone to Brooks Brothers and gotten a suit jacket and a couple of sweaters, so he wasn't completely transformed but, it didn't matter what clothes he wore, anyone who knew Logan, could look in his eyes and tell something was different.

Given the fact one of the ringleaders of the LDB absolutely did not have the money to go gallivanting around the world for spring break, the other powers that be decided their annual spring break scavenger hunt would be based in Florida, in Miami Beach to be exact. It was a good place to have it, it had clubs to party at during the night, beaches to sunbathe on during the day and Colin's father and current stepmother had just bought an enormous house on Star Island which they weren't currently inhibiting, but still kept fully staffed. Rory and Logan were spending the first 4 days with the LDB then going north to spend the remainder of the week with Lorelai and Luke.

Spring break came and went, and with it came the 3-month mark. He'd yet to talk to either of his parents. He'd talked to Honor often, who told him that being with his parents was kind of creepy especially when the phone rang or the doorbell rang, they'd jump up immediately expecting it to be him begging to be forgiven. Logan merely took note of it and went on. He was working steadily at the paper, granted none of them got paid to write for the paper, but he was writing articles that were consistently getting picked up by papers not owned by his father. Actually two articles had been picked up by the Boston Herald, a paper owned by his father, which must have been an oversight on the editor's part because Logan had gotten a letter from the editor two days after the second article saying they were sorry they just didn't have "the funding" for any more freelance writers at that moment.

Logan was also falling more and more in love with his Ace. She continually amazed him. Her quiet support of him, her out-spoken love of everything food and coffee, her diligence for school and the paper and her mother and Luke, and all things Stars Hallow. This girl, this girl was worth going through all this for, he'd decided early on, but as the time went there was never a moment when he looked at her and asked himself was it worth it? Never once, and really when he thought about honestly, what he was doing, asserting his independence had little if not nothing at all to do with Rory, sure she was the catalyst, however he'd been wanting, needing to do something like this for a long time.

Colin, Finn and Stephanie, they were his rocks, when there was rumblings in the LDB about Logan being one of the ringleaders, given his financial situation, the three of them made it clear, there was no LDB with out him. Logan's great-great grandfather had been a founding member, to mutiny against him, because he was doing something different that was not what the LDB was about. Colin had let Robert know that loud and clear at a meeting that had been called to talk about the situation. Except you don't call a LDB meeting with out the express permission and presence of the current leader and undersecretaries as Finn liked to call himself, Colin and Stephanie. Robert had been very sorry and publicly humiliated. Colin had doubted he'd show up to the next couple of events after the stunt he'd pulled.

Chapter 11

As Spring exams came, Rory could tell Logan was getting more and more nervous. He decided to proceed with getting his inheritance back during that summer and she could tell that it was making him nervous.

"I'm going to head out, okay?" Logan said standing from their table in the library. They'd been studying for exams and Logan had to head out early to have his first meeting with a lawyer, that Finn's brother, a lawyer in New York, had suggested. Finn's brother would have done it, but he was in New York and this was not the type of law he practiced.

"You sure, you don't want me to come with you?" Rory asked looking up at him.

Logan leaned down and kissed her forehead, "thanks, but this is something I have to do alone. Meet me at the pub later? Colin, Finn and Steph want to meet up with us for a drink, when I'm done." Logan said.

"Sure, I'll be here, or the office, just give me a call." Rory said.

"Okay, Love you Ace." Logan said lingering.

Rory noticed this and stood up and hugged him, "You'll be fine, Steve said this guy was good," Rory said of Finn's brother.

"Thanks" Logan said indicating that he'd needed the hug.

"Anytime, I love you too by the way." Rory said giving him one of her trademark smiles he loved.

Three hours later, Logan came into the Pub looking okay, but exhausted and worn out. He kissed Rory on the forehead and slumped into his bar stool, Finn immediately summoned their normal waitress. "Sara, get this boy a Stoli straight up." He said.

"No problem Finn, Rory you want anything?" She asked.

"Not right now thanks Sara." Rory said keeping her eyes on Logan.

"It went well, really. It's just going to take longer than I want. Plus it's going to be really hard to keep out of the papers, especially the Current; they love running stuff on us. " Logan said. The Hartford Current was other Hartford paper that was not owned by Mitchum and loved to print _anything_ that involved possible scandal and Mitchum. "My one saving grace may be that Dad doesn't want this made public and will agree to hand it over no questions asked, but given the fact it's 20 of his company I can't see that happening. He's going to want to negotiate it down, and I don't know if I should do that just to keep it quiet and out of the news." Logan said downing his Stoli when Sara brought it over. "Thanks, can you bring me Scotch on the rocks, and" Logan said looking at Rory to see if she wanted her regular she nodded "A Cosmo " Logan said to Sara before going on, "Tim, that's the lawyer, said I have the advantage cause all I would have to do is go to the Current with my story and he'd be ruined in a way not even a failure in publishing ruins him. This would demolish the man," Logan said looking like he didn't know if he liked having that info or not.

"Have you talked to Honor about it?" Colin asked.

"Yeah, I just talked to her. She said she'd support anything I wanted to do." Logan said quietly.

"I knew I always liked her for a reason." Finn said looking thoughtful.

"Finn, you two hated each other until she went to college and you couldn't sneak into her bedroom at night and scare her." Stephanie said. "Now she tolerates you cause you're Logan's best friend."

"She didn't hate me, she just didn't understand me." Finn said looking smug.

"Okay, you just keep telling yourself that." Steph said smirking

"Okay enough about this!" Logan said putting his drink down on the table and putting on a smile which was obviously very fake.

"We're supposed to be going to New York this weekend." Colin said as a segway

"Shit, really?" Logan asked, there was no way he'd be able to pull that off, he had four exams the next week and a paper, plus Doyle had finally given him the byline for features and he had three articles due.

"We're supposed to be planning Memorial Day," Colin said.

"Can we do it next weekend? I'd be able come then. It's just with exams and next week is the last week of the paper for the summer." Logan said.

"We're supposed to be going to the Hallow. Lorelai won't mind us camping out and scheming?" Steph asked Rory.

"As long as she doesn't hear us plan anything really illegal she doesn't care. Is two weeks enough to plan? I agree with Logan, it's just I think it'll be easier on all of us, if we have exams out of the way." Rory said.

"Yeah, it's enough time, and I agree with you. Although let's plan on taking this Saturday night off to hang out. Steve's coming down." Colin said. "We'll party." Colin said, meaning that they'd hang out just them, no larger LDB group.

"Bloody Hell, why?" Finn said of his brother.

"Because it's your mother's birthday on Sunday Finn. Remember you're taking me to her garden party?" Steph asked like she was really annoyed, when really she didn't care.

"That's this weekend?" Finn asked.

"I give up." Steph said throwing her hands in the air. Rory laughed at her and the boys just smirked, with a look that said 'I don't know why it took you so long to finally give up trying to understand him.'

Chapter 12

Rory woke up to pounding on her front door a month later. The semester had ended, exams were finished, Memorial Day had passed quite successfully, and no one had been arrested, although Finn had come close. She was working in the bookstore and spending time with Logan, Finn, Colin and Steph as well as her mother, Luke and Lane. In fact the night previous, she, Lane and her mother had stayed up till 3 watching the Godfather part 1 and 2. Which was why the pounding on the door at 8 am was really not cool at all. She crawled out of bed and stomped to the front door.

"Whose dead?" she asked opening the door; she found Steph, Colin and Finn (who looked like he'd been woken up as well) standing at her door. Colin threw her Newspaper at her.

"We can't find him." He said as the three of them walked in.

She shut the door behind them, picked up her New York Times and headed to the kitchen where she knew they'd be. Colin was graciously making her coffee. She sat and read the front of the paper.

_HUNTZBERGER HEIR DISINHERITED OVER GIRLFRIEND _it read. 'Oh fuck' she said to herself as she read the article that detailed the feud between Logan and his father. The article was written in a way, she knew Logan had nothing to do with it, as well as the fact, she'd just heard about the deal they were hammering out the day previous. He was getting what he deserved, they'd agreed upon 15 of the company instead of twenty. The agreement had been written up, all that needed to happen is that the lawyers need to okay it. This would change all that. She was sure.

Colin handed her a mug of coffee, as well as one to Steph and Finn and made one for himself. He sat down next to Steph and across from her. He, Finn and Logan were staying in Finn's brother's apartment that he kept in Hartford for the summer. Logan had an internship at the Hartford Current. He was getting paid and he was enjoying himself.

"Steph and I woke up this morning and found this on the kitchen table. A half-full cup of coffee and his cell phone on the table, I tried his back up, it rang and I found it in his bedroom. He's not at the office and his car is still in the garage. We can't find him anywhere. Honor hasn't heard from him either." Colin said.

"We can't track him either, he doesn't have any credit cards anymore." Steph said.

Rory sat quietly while her friends talked, worried about Logan and where he could be. She let them talk, to give him time. She knew exactly where he was, and she'd go get him.

Fifteen minutes later, Rory finally had a chance to speak, after Steph, Colin and Finn were rambled out. "I know where he is, I'll go get him and bring him back here. Just hang tight okay?" Rory said getting up. She changed into jeans and one of Logan's sweatshirts that she'd stolen from him and took off.

Half an hour later she carefully creeeped into the backyard of the Huntzberger estate and made her way to the tree house, she knew was on the very edge of the land, in the thick of the trees and where no one would even think to look. She remembered Logan telling her about building it with Honor when he was young, without their parents finding out, and as far as he knew, they still didn't know that is was there. She found him there in a pair of jeans and a Yale sweatshirt lying on the mattress that they'd dragged out there when he and Honor had wanted to camp out there. The place was quite impressive and kept up for something that was buit nearly 15 years previous and by a 8 and 12 year old. She didn't say anything at first, just sat down on the mattress next to him and lay her hand on his shoulder to let him know she was there when he wanted to acknowledge her.

Fifteen minutes later he turned over and looked at her, she could tell he'd been crying.

"I didn't talk to them." He said.

"I know, you wouldn't do that, especially in the way it was written. Don't worry people who know you know that you would never do something like that." Rory said rubbing his back.

"They're going to take the deal back. I didn't want this to happen. I know at one point I wanted the world to find out. But now that it's happened I want it to go away." Logan said quietly.

"I know. We all know that Logan. We'll figure this out; you're not alone on this. Colin, Finn and Steph are at my house. They're worried about you." Rory said quietly. "Finn called Steve, he's coming down to help out. I'm sure they have Tim on his way to my house as well." Rory said.

"Can we just stay here?" Logan asked. In the 8 months that they'd been dating, Rory had never seen Logan look so defenseless. She'd never seen him look like he had no idea what to do next. Through everything that had happened this year, she'd seen air of coolness; an air of control from him, even when it was very thin and not that strong it'd had been there. Now though, now Logan looked like a scared 23 year old who may be loosing everything he'd worked hard for. They sat for over two hours, not saying much just being together in the quietness of the early summer morning. Finally, Logan sighed and looked to his right, Rory was staring right back at him with so much love and support.

"I guess we should head back." He said quietly

"Only if you're ready. We can do whatever you want." Rory said quietly.

"I can't stay here forever. Let's just head back. You think we could get Luke to make pancakes even though it's lunch?" Logan asked. He'd spent a substantial amount of time with Luke that past couple months, but he still wasn't 100 sure about Luke's feelings toward.

"Food's probably is waiting for us to get back." Rory said standing as Logan did.

They were walking quietly across the back yard of the Huntzberger's yard when Logan stopped and turned toward Rory.

"How are we going to get back? I got here in a cab." Logan asked.

"I drove, my car's parked in Colin's parent's driveway" Rory said understand Logan's brain was not 100 at that moment. They climbed over the fence carefully and made their way toward Rory's car. As they were driving away toward Stars Hallow they saw the news vans and paparazzi arriving at the front gate to Huntzberger Mansion, just another thing Logan would be dealing with.

CHAPTER 13

When they got back to her mother's house it too was surrounded by Paparazzi, Logan looked at Rory desperately; this was something he couldn't deal with at that moment. He knew he'd have to do it eventually, but not today. Not right this moment. Rory nodded and headed back out of town and grabbed her phone.

"Hi Paris." Rory said. "I know Paris. Yes Paris I know. PARIS! Listen my house is surrounded, all of the Hallow is, are your parents home? Good, look can we come there? We won't stay long, he just, he just can't be around that right now." Rory asked. "Thanks Paris, I appreciate it. You mind if the two stooges and steph join us?" Rory asked in reference to Colin and Finn. "Thanks I promise to keep him away from you." Rory said of Finn. She got off the phone with Paris and called Colin and gave him directions that in turn called Steve and Logan's lawyer as well as Honor. Lorelai and Luke would be bringing food down from the diner as well. They spent the next three days camped out at Paris' house in Hartford trying to strategize what Logan should do.

Tuesday morning came and they were all down in the kitchen eating breakfast Nanny had cooked up for them. Luke and Lorelai had had to go back to work but had made then promise to call if they needed anything. Logan came down dressed in suit Colin had brought from their apartment the previous day when he'd ventured out to get more supplies.

"What's with the get up?" Finn asked with a mouth full of French toast.

"I'm meeting with my father in half and hour. I'm going to tell him to keep it all. The only think I'm asking for 50 of the total money I would have gotten all together, otherwise he can have it, I don't want it." Logan said sitting and accepting a plate of food. Rory looked kind of shocked, she'd heard nothing of this. He ate a bite or two of food and looked at Rory, "can you dress, would you mind coming?" he asked shyly.

Standing she put her napkin on the table, "I'll be down in 15 minutes. Paris you mind if I borrow some clothes?" Rory asked.

"Go ahead." Paris said in awe. The last three days had been a trip to the twilight zone for her. To see these people act so differently, to see Finn Sober and sensible and caring. Colin relaxed. Logan was the biggest change. She'd seen it this spring but this, this was beyond anything she'd ever seen. She was witnessing a boy who'd been offered and expected the world only to have all taken away because he'd fallen in love. It made her afraid and sad and glad that she had Doyle, who for all his foibles loved her and didn't have to worry about his family disinheriting him because of who he dated. Rory had explained to her though that although it had all started over her, now even Logan knew it was beyond that, it was about a man who wanted to have total control of his son, and losing that battle.

Rory dressed quickly in one of Paris' suits and came back downstairs looking like she was ready for battle.

"We'll be back later on." Logan said as he stood with his hand on the small of Rory's back. They headed out in Colin's SUV, heading not towards the Huntzberger home but New York, Rory assumed they'd be meeting Mitchum at the Huntzberger Publishing Group's main office in the City.

"When did you decide this?" Rory asked after being in the car for a while.

"Last night, after everyone was asleep. I called Honor we talked. And I just decided I want it all to stop. The deal we worked out before was a perfect deal but since the break, Dad'll want to take it back. I don't want to fight anymore Rory, you know. I just want to be done with it all." Logan said looking over at her and grabbing her hand with his right hand.

"I understand completely. Anything you want to do. I'll support." Rory said quietly.

"Fifty percent is still a lot. Enough that we'd be comfortable, I don't want to give it all up, because I don't agree with that, but I don't care about getting it all. I have a good job at the Current, I think I'll be able to climb up the ranks, I'm happy with that." Logan said looking at Rory as if he needed validation.

"Logan, like I said if you want to fight for it, I'll support you, if you want to let it go, I completely understand. I just don't want you to do anything rash and regret it later okay?" Rory said looking at him. She wasn't going to comment on how happy she was when he'd referred to them in the future like he had, that would be for later.

"I've though about this, I talked about it with Honor, I think this is the best thing to do, I'll be able to continue with my life this way. Right now, I'm just floundering. It's horrible. I want to get back to having fun again." Logan said as they navigating about the city.

"I completely understand, speaking of which, school starts in a month and Robert and Seth have been calling me about an opening event, they want to know if they should plan it or are you up to it?" Rory said of the LDB, she knew although trivial, Logan would enjoy the distraction and in no way wanted Robert and Seth planning an event.

"Tell those wankers, I've got it under control. Jesus, Robert has gotten way to much join out of all this." Logan said as he pulled the car into the garage of the building.

"Just tell yourself that the 50 you'll hopefully be getting is still a buttload more than he has, I tell Finn to deal with it. He'll do it well and get a joy out of it at the same time." Rory said as she exited the car at the Valet station and joined Logan at the elevator taking his offered hand.

"A butload?" Logan asked then chucked, "Tell Finn to start working on it and I'll join as soon as this is done." Logan said taking a deep breath as the elevator came to their floor.

"You okay?" Rory asked

"Just don't let go of my hand." Logan said as they came to the reception area.

"Logan so nice to see you!" the receptionist said

"Mary, nice to see you too. How are your kids?" Logan said with a fake smile on his face.

"Oh so nice of you to ask, they are doing well. Katherine just had her first baby." Mary said smiling.

"Really? Tell her I say congratulation. Is my dad ready for me?" Logan asked wanting to get this over with.

"Let me buzz him, have a seat." Mary said as she picked up the phone.

"Her kids hated Honor and I. At all the company gatherings they'd sit off by themselves, with the idea that Honor and I thought we were better than them. Really we just wanted to play with normal people. I don't think that women has ever picked up on that, cause she's always talking about how either Katherine or William asked about me or Honor." Logan whispered as he and Rory sat and waited for Logan's father.

Fifteen minutes later, Mitchum's private secretary came out to get them.

"Logan, your father will see you now." The women said quietly.

"Thank you, Sally." Logan said standing and walking with Rory toward his father's office. "I feel like I'm going to throw up," Logan whispered to Rory.

"Wait till we're near Mitchum, and do it on him. " Rory said with a serious face.

Logan looked at her and smiled, "that's why I love you." he whispered in her ear before tightening his shoulders and pulling the door to his father's office open.

"What do you want Logan, I'm busy you know." Michum said at first not looking up. When he didn't get a reply he looked up to see Logan standing with Rory at his side.

Heaving a sigh, he pointed to the chairs by his desk. "Have a seat." He said.

"Now what's this all about? I had my lawyer send you a new offer this morning." Mitchum said not really paying Logan any real attention.

"I've not heard of a new offer, but I don't want it. I do have an offer for you." Logan said with steal in his voice.

Mitchum looked up and smirked. He put his glasses on his desk and leaned back in his chair, "well lets hear it."

"Add up everything that I was to get, including the previously agreed upon 15 and divide it by half. That's was I want." Logan said.

Mitchum was quiet for a moment, then picked up his pen and started writing to him. " you'd take 500?" Mitchum asked.

"Yes, I want this done with. I'd like to get on with my life." Logan said squeezing Rory's hand.

"You know there's still a way out of all this." Mitchum said with no regard to the fact Rory was in fact sitting right in front of him.

"This is way beyond that now and you know it. It stopped being about that when I got back to school in January." Logan said with an icy tone.

"Well then you have a deal. 500 million, I'll have my lawyer right it up." Mitchum said going back to his reading.

"500 million, no conditions, no exceptions. No funny business." Logan said sticking out his hand to shake his father's hand. Mitchum stood and shook his son's hand and looked at him.

"You know it didn't have to come to this." Mitchum said. His wife was going to kill him. She'd been furious with him and when she learned Mitchum hadn't done anything to try and keep her son around, he'd not hear the end of it.

"You should have though of that before." Logan said putting his hand on the small of Rory's back and escorting her out. They did not talk all the way to the car, when he finally blew out a sigh of relief. "It's done, I can move on with my life. Starting with a vacation." He said, with that old familiar gleam in his eye, a look Rory hadn't seen in so long and missed.

Rory laughed, right now was not any time to go on vacation, but he looked so happy she couldn't resist, "what do you have in mind."

"Honor's boat is docked in Edgartown for the week then it goes to this tiny island in Maine for a week so it's captain can go to a family reunion, what say you and I hitch a ride." Logan said.

"Just you and I?" Rory asked amazed. Not that she minded, but in the 10 months they'd been together they'd not been alone for more than a day at a time, much less 7. "It's sounds perfect. But Logan, we have school in a month, LDB is going to need both our attention, can we really be going away right now?" Rory asked in sad voice, she really did want to escape.

"No, you're right we shouldn't be leaving, but this deal is going to hit the presses in a day or two, and I want to be away, just have some breathing space. I can deal with the hundreds of interview requests and other ridiculous things when we get back." Logan said.

"Well then, when do we leave?" Rory asked smiling.

"Tonight, Honor and Josh will be there tonight, but as of tomorrow morning it's ours, I was thinking about just sending the captain ahead, I know what I'm doing and I can teach you." Logan said as they drove back to Stars Hallow.

"I seem to recollect that your track record with boats isn't so reliable." Rory said laughing.

"Jeez, a guy sinks one yacht and he's never trusted again." Logan said laughing as they headed toward Connecticut.

CHAPTER 14

The time away was great, they spent the first night on Martha's Vineyard with Honor and Josh relaxing and enjoying themselves, Honor was able to fill Rory in on a couple of the more ridiculous things Logan had done when they were growing up. Logan had sat and enjoyed watching Rory laugh at his hy-jinx as a kid. Logan and Rory brought his sister and Josh to the airport the following day, and stopped at the store to pick up supplies, they'd be stopping at ports along the way, but by then the news would be out and Logan didn't want to risk dealing with that. The captain and two crewmembers stayed with them for the first two nights then Logan gave them the rest of the week off and it was just Rory and he. Relaxing and gearing up for what was to come. He was able to show her all about the boat, and much to Logan's indignation, Rory was surprised at how well Logan seemed to know his stuff. They sailed and ate and swam, thoroughly enjoying themselves. They'd been kept apprised of the situation back home through Finn by way of satellite phone. They were after all in the middle of planning the opening event, which was no small feat, and leaving Finn in charge in his absence although necessary in this instance had not always been the smartest move in the past.

Reality hit them in the face when they got back to Hartford and were immediately bombarded by paparazzi at the yacht club. Colin and Steph were there to meet them and they immediately went to apartment.

"So what's the update?" Logan asked as he sat on the couch two hours later, having settled in.

"Well, I talked to people from ABC, NBC…" Steph started to say.

"No, I mean what's the plan? School starts in two weeks, what's going on?" Logan asked looking at Finn.

"Right, well it's like this." Finn said outlining what he'd had planned for their event, Logan was quite impressed; Finn seemed to have the whole thing under control. "We do have to be a little more careful given the fact people seem to care what the hell you're doing lately." Finn said finally, explaining his plan for extreme secrecy.

"It's just those stupid Harvard people, I don't see why we need to care." Logan said annoyed by the fact he was the one that was making things hard for the Brigade to do their normal business.

"Mate it may be just Harvard, but it is still illegal, well maybe not illegal, but well let's say, frowned upon." Finn said.

"Fine, Masks it is. By the way, I don't get my money for a while and Honor needs our plane, we're going to have to find a different mode of transportation." Logan said. He and Honor had been given their own plane when they were 18 so that they wouldn't have to rely on Mitchum's being available.

"All taken care of, Morgan called her father, and it will be at the airport and ready." Colin said.

They sat around for two hours or so chatting and laughing about what the Harvard boys would say when the prank went down, they knew they'd have to be on the lookout for revenge on this one. They'd left the ygvboys to north of them alone mostly for the past year, concentrating instead on other things, but given the hard nature of the summer, Finn felt it necessary to make other people miserable for a minute or two.

"You know you're going to have to deal with this eventually." Steph said finally. While they were gone, the phone had rung off the hook, the boy's not knowing what to say or how to deal with it, had delegated everything to Steph, making her Logan's unofficial press secretary, a job, she seemed to enjoy to some extent.

Logan sighed and turned to her, "Hit me babe." He said grinning.

She leaned over and smacked him. He frowned and rubbed his arm.

"I didn't mean literally." Logan said pouting.

"Then don't ignore me again. I have a list of everyone who wants and interview and when, as well as dates, and contact names. You tell me who and I'll make the calls." Steph said.

"Steph you don't need to do this, I can take over it from here." Logan said sincerely.

"I know, but just, let me do this for you. Okay?" Steph said.

"Okay, but just can you tell these people to hold off for a while. I got to graduate this year, and I need the beginning to go smoothly. I will do one or two, just; I need to concentrate on other things at this moment." Logan said.

"Like wrecking havoc." Finn said smiling.

"Exactly and with that said, I say we head to the pub. Robert and Seth should be back from Greece, and I know Morgan's around. You'll for a night of drunken debauchery?" Logan asked.

"In omnia" Colin, Finn, Steph and Rory said and off they went to get ready and hit the pub.

For one night, Logan was able to pretend that everything was the same, their crew was back and word got out about meeting at the pub, by last call they were drunk and surprisingly happy.

"Shite, we're going to have to walk." Finn said as they walked out of the pub and he realized he was to have been the designated driver for the night.

"I can't walk in these heels." Rory said giggling and looking down at her 3 inch Manolo Bloniks. "Where did I get these?" She asked looking at Logan.

"Don't look at me. Steph where'd she get the shoes?" Logan asked.

"Oh wow, those are really cool Rory, I have a pair just like them. When did you get them?" Steph asked.

"I don't know, I must have gotten them this summer." Rory said shrugging.

"Here Ace, hop on, we don't want to ruin you nice shoes." Logan said turning to give her a piggyback ride. Luckily they were only three blocks from pub.


End file.
